


makeup and nails

by CaptainBushel



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: ENTIRELY FLUFF, Fluff, M/M, No angst at all, anyways hope you like it, hope i got the grandmaster's speaking quirk right, i wrote this at 2am because i've wanted this content since i got into this ship, like this is just some cute space boyfriends being cute, love yall, no smut here, references to drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 05:28:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13160244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainBushel/pseuds/CaptainBushel
Summary: Some tired space boyfriends get into some pampering while mildly tipsy.(This fic is literally just Loki and Grandmaster doing each other's makeup and nails while mildly intoxicated with some cuddling enjoy the fluff)





	makeup and nails

"Stop moving, old man."

"Make me." Loki lightly slaps En's arm, and the older man yelps playfully. "Alright, alright."

Loki is carefully lining the Grandmaster's eyes with his signature blue color, taking care not to stab the pencil in somewhere painful. It's a delicate process, getting the bold shade, but Loki isn't half bad at it. 

"There. Now, let me get your lips." The former king of Asgard smirks as he puts a thumb on the Grandmaster's lower lip, pulling it down slightly. He hesitates for a moment before gently leaning in, kissing the Sakaarian ruler with a sort of delicacy granted by the alcohol coursing through their veins. Their mouths move against each other for a long, soft moment, En's hands wandering to Loki's hips even as the younger man sits in his lap. Eventually, they slowly break apart, Loki pulling the Grandmaster's lower lip with him for a brief moment before letting it go with a smirk. 

"You're uh, a real tease, ya know?" Loki smiles as he begins carefully outlining the signature line for En, running the makeup pencil over the older man's thoroughly kissed lip. Before either one of them can say "commodore", Loki has finished drawing the stripe. 

"I do know, actually. And you love it, old man." He sets the blue pigment onto the ground, draping his arms around the Grandmaster's neck before pressing a feather-light kiss to the older man's forehead forehead and leaving his lips brushing against the skin. "You love me."

"I do love you, sweetcheeks," the Grandmaster half purrs as he melds his body to Loki's, desperate for every shard of touch his lover has to offer. "I love everything about you and your uh, amazing body, and you're very, very aware of that." Loki laughs, pulling back and cupping En's cheek. 

"How long would your makeup last if I started kissing you?" The Grandmaster shrugs, pressing his face against Loki's hand with a happy sigh. 

"Not uh, very long." Loki frowns, and steals a quick, feather-light kiss from his lover's painted lips. 

"I do believe you said you would return the favor?" Loki slides from En's lap with a smirk, looking at his lover softly. This alcohol makes him feel like he's floating, and Loki has to say he wouldn't be against spending another night like this. 

"So I uh, did," murmurs the Grandmaster as he moves to straddle Loki's hips, cupping the younger man's face gently. "You want something like I've got, or do you want more?" Loki hums softly, pressing his face into En's gentle touch with a light shudder. 

"Give me everything you can think of." The Grandmaster smiles, and a few makeup palettes and various other items are teleported to his side. 

"Look up, darling," he murmurs gently as he picks up an eyeshadow palette and starts carefully lining Loki's bottom lash line with a deep green. "I think I'll uh, blend some old with some, some new." 

He most certainly does, bringing together colors of Loki's past and present. 

It's nearly twenty minutes later when he's unscrewing a tube of matte lipstick and carefully applying it to Loki's lips, brushing over it and making sure he doesn't smear it anywhere. 

"Rub your lips together?" Loki does as asked, maintaining eye contact with the Grandmaster and smiling inadvertently as he does so. Loki dramatically pops his lips, and the Grandmaster kisses his forehead with a happy sound. "You look absolutely dashing, sweetcheeks." Loki's eyes are daringly done up, a bold blend of dark blues and greens, lined with a set of razor sharp wings. His lips are also done in a dashing dark blue, and En is half tempted to have Loki smear the lipstick everywhere with messy kisses. 

"I trust you're telling the truth," murmurs Loki as he nuzzles into the Grandmaster's neck with a soft, purring noise. "Didn't you want to do my nails?"

"Oh I uh, I suppose I did say that." The Grandmaster gently strokes Loki's hair, humming happily. "Hey, guard?" A guard walks into their bedroom, surprisingly straight faced for someone who was called in while the ruler of their planet was cuddling his boyfriend on their giant bed. "Bring us some, some nail polishes. Bunch of different colors." The guard nods and walks out, carefully closing the door behind them. 

"You're always so warm," Loki murmurs under his breath as he leans back into the pillows of the bed. The Grandmaster goes down with him, lying on top of the younger man with a hum. 

"Well, not all of us can be frost giants, sweetheart," murmurs the older man as he strokes his lover's cheeks, adoring the way Loki presses his face against En's hands and nuzzles against them in his tipsy state. 

They lie together as they wait, blissed out and savoring each other's feather light touches, their fingers ever so carefully gliding across exposed skin. Eventually the guard returns and sets the nail polish down on the bed before quickly hurrying out. The Grandmaster sits up and Loki follows him in his quest for touch, quietly watching as his lover sends all of the makeup off to who knows where, probably their shared bathroom. 

"What color do you want, love of my life?" Loki hums, tilting his head to the side and running his hand over the tops of the nail polish bottles. 

"You pick. Something dark," he murmurs as he nuzzles his face into the Grandmaster's chest with a tired hum of delight. 

"You're going, going to, uh, have to move away a little," En says remorsefully, and Loki pulls away with a small frown. "Sorry, sweetheart. Okay, let's uh, try a black," he murmurs as he grabs a bottle of polish and carefully rolls it between his palms to make sure it's ready to use. "Alright, I'm going to, uh, need your hand?" Loki daintily lifts one hand and carefully sets it into the Grandmaster's outstretched palm, watching carefully as the older man begins drawing the polish across his nails. 

"This feels strange," Loki murmurs and the Grandmaster laughs a little, touching up the polish on Loki's thumb with a quick swipe of the brush. "It's... soothing," he finally decides as he lets his eyelids droop happily. The Grandmaster is certain that if Loki was a cat, his tail would be happily moving at a leisurely pace. It's adorable, his outwardly uptight lover putty in his hands with a soothing alcohol and gentle touches scattered across the younger man's skin. It makes En marvel and wonder how much touch his lover had been denied throughout his life. 

"Okay, there's your hands," the Grandmaster proudly proclaims as he caps the nail polish and sets the tray onto the floor with a gentle clatter. Loki looks at his nails cautiously, a drowsy smile coming across his lips. "Don't touch them yet, they aren't dry," En says just as a green shimmer runs over Loki's nails. "You just, uh, dried them, didn't you?"

"Of course, old man. For all of your incredible power, you're fascinated by these small things." Loki leans forward and wraps his arms around the Grandmaster's waist, pulling his lover down to the bed and rolling the older man off of him and staring into the Grandmaster's eyes with his own green set. "Norns, I love you." Loki leans in and steals a quick kiss. "So much."

"Aw, I love you too sweetcheeks." The Grandmaster runs a gentle thumb over Loki's green tinted lips, humming happily. "You know, I'm tempted to just smear that lipstick of yours everywhere." Loki smirks, diving in for a kiss. En groans happily as Loki's tongue swipes along his lower lip, and he lets the younger man's tongue in without a moment of hesitation. 

When Loki finally pulls away, the Grandmaster is lightheaded and has dark green lipstick smeared all over his mouth. 

"Please, don't ever leave," the Grandmaster whispers. 

"I won't leave you, En," Loki murmurs as he begins pressing kisses along the column of the older man's neck. "I'm not leaving."


End file.
